


Getting Distracted

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, So I guess that means "canon complient up to season 2" or whatever, Takes place at Beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Recently, Weiss has found something more interesting to focus on when she should be training. Or studying. Or... doing much of anything else, really.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Getting Distracted

Being a realist was an important trait of anyone who had any kind of self-respect. If you couldn’t be realistic about yourself and the world around you, all the knowledge and intelligence in the world was entirely wasted on you. Yes, perhaps Weiss could… occasionally… be  _ slightly  _ blind to some  _ minor _ character flaws, but on the whole she prided herself on facing facts.

Which, at the moment, meant facing the fact that she found her partner’s older sister _unreasonably_ hot.

Yes, yes, it was true. Weiss had fallen for Yang, hard, and now she found her teammate haunting her idle fantasies no matter how much she tried to think of anything else. Even worse, she’d started _looking_ at Yang. Not just casual glances, but the sort of furtive stares that she was _positive_ Blake had taken notice of. Certainly Blake could keep a secret better than anyone else in team RWBY, so she probably wouldn’t _tell_ Yang, but it was utterly mortifying to know that when she spaced out and found herself staring at Yang as she did pullups, Blake was probably watching smugly.

If it had been anyone else, she might have done something about it. After all, she _was_ Weiss Schnee. She was quite the catch. Anyone in the school would be lucky to have her, man or woman or neither. While she would _prefer_ if the object of her affection would realize that she was the woman of their dreams and ask her out themselves, if that wasn’t an option she’d stride up to them and boldly inform them that she was interested. If they had any sense they’d _jump_ at the opportunity to date her.

But it _wasn’t_ anyone else. Aside from the fact it was someone in her team, it was Ruby’s _sister_. Weiss tried not to be a complete hypocrite, and considering the idea of Ruby dating Winter made her cringe so hard that her shoulders cramped up, it seemed clear how inappropriate it would be to pursue the equivalent relationship.

So instead of doing anything about it or forgetting about it and focussing on training like she was supposed to, she was only half paying attention to the thrusting drilling she was doing as she watched Yang training with a punching bag. It was quite the sight. The way her muscles rippled as she threw hooks and crosses into the bag was mesmerizing- her tight toned shoulders and her strong, glistening arms...

“This is just sad, Weiss.”

Weiss jumped as Blake’s voice startled her out of her trance. Spinning to face her, she tried to hide how much she’d been caught off guard. “I beg your pardon?” she said haughtily, flicking the tip of Myernaster down to face the floor. “My form is flawless.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t talking about your form, Weiss,” she said drily, in a way that made it clear that she wasn’t particularly interested in hearing Weiss’ half-baked denials.

Well, too bad for her, because she was _going_ to.

“I-I’m quite sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Weiss said stubbornly.

“ I’m ‘ _ quite sure _ ’  that you do,” Blake said, crossing her arms. “Do you really want me to spell it out?”

Weiss glanced around momentarily. No one was particularly close by, and Yang didn’t have Blake’s hearing, so she wouldn’t be able to hear them talking. “Spell what out?” she said, confident that it was safe.

Blake grinned. “YOU KNOW,” she said, raising her voice so that it carried as Weiss’s face drained of colour. “HOW MUCH YOU-”

“Shhh! Shhhh!” Weiss hissed, covering Blake’s mouth as Yang glanced over curiously. She wasn’t the only one, either. Weiss gave the onlookers a scathing glare that sent them scurrying back to their own business, then flashed an awkward smile at Yang. Yang stared at her oddly for a moment, but then shrugged turned back to her training.

“Fine!” Weiss growled, turning her glare on Blake and removing her hand. “Just keep your voice down.”

“So you admit it, then,” Blake said.

“Must I?” Weiss whined, but sighed. “Fine. Yes, I’m… interested in Yang.”

Blake snorted. “‘Interested’?”

“ Yes,  _ interested _ ,” Weiss said, crossing her arms and daring Blake to challenge her word choice. “She’s very… interesting.”

Blake rolled her eyes, but seemed content that Weiss had stopped playing dumb.

“So what are you planning on doing about it?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Weiss said.

“Nothing?” Blake asked incredulously. ”Weiss-”

“Our team’s cohesion is important,” Weiss insisted, cutting her off. “While we’ve had some... differences in the past, Ruby and I have finally started to work together as partners. I will _not_ jeopardize that by… by _putting the moves_ on her sister!”

“Are you sure she’d even be mad?” Blake asked. “I think she she’s more likely to be excited about it.”

It was, admittedly, something Weiss had considered. Ruby was very... excitable, and she was quite good natured at her core. It was very possible that rather than being horrified, she’d be gleeful at the prospect of her big sister and her partner finding love at the same time. Of course, she’d go completely overboard trying to help if that was the case, but Weiss could endure some excessive enthusiasm as her toll for securing Ruby’s approval.

But the fact of the matter was, Weiss didn’t _know_ that she’d react that way. She could be furious, or grossed out, or feel betrayed. Weiss did care about her relationship with her partner, after all. Even aside from the fact that Ruby had grown on her, she was stuck with her for the rest of her time at Beacon. It wouldn’t do to make an enemy of the person with whom she shared grades.

But really, she was more afraid of Yang’s reaction than Ruby’s.

Oh, not because she thought Yang would be upset. While Yang might possibly find it weird that her little sister’s partner wanted to date her, Weiss highly doubted that Yang would be offended or disgusted. Yang had certainly made no secret of her bisexuality, and Weiss had seen her casually accept dates from all kinds of people.

No, Weiss wasn’t worried about Yang hating her. She was just afraid of being rejected.

“Regardless, I can’t take that risk,” Weiss said primly.

Blake rolled her eyes, clearly skeptical. Well, fine. She didn’t have to believe Weiss. As long as she left well enough alone, she could believe whatever she wanted.

“ Whatever. When you change your mind, let me know first and I’ll help.” Blake turned and walked off, leaving Weiss fuming over her word choice. “ _ When _ ”  indeed. She could at least do Weiss the courtesy of saying “if”.

Well, she’d show her. She was going to sit back and endure, and eventually she’d stop having so many fantasies and move on with her life.

* * *

“Alright, you win.”

Blake glanced up from her book with a blank expression.

“What?” she asked.

“I said you win,” Weiss said. “You were right. I changed my mind.”

Blake continued to stare blankly at her.

“About Yang,” Weiss said, starting to get a little irritated.

“Oh!” Blake said. “Are you talking about that conversation a month ago?”

“ It was three weeks ago at  _ most _ ,” Weiss said, stamping her foot and clenching her fists by her side. “And it was important! I can’t believe you’d forget about it!”

“I didn’t forget about it,” Blake said, slipping a bookmark into her book and snapping it shut. “But generally when someone comes up and starts talking to me, I don’t assume they’re continuing weeks old conversations.”

“Well, I was,” Weiss said, crossing her arms. “So?”

“So… what?” Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I believe you offered help?” Weiss prompted.

“Okay,” Blake said. “I can tell Yang to meet me at a secluded location on the grounds so that you can run into her alone. Then you can ask her out.”

“What? _That’s_ what you meant by help?” Weiss said impatiently. “Blake, I’m perfectly capable of inviting Yang somewhere on my own.”

“What did you think I meant?”

“I thought-” Weiss gestured emphatically (if a little vaguely) as she struggled for words. “I thought you’d have _ideas_ for how to ask her out!”

“How about ‘Do you want to go out with me’?”

“ No!” Weiss snapped. “Blake, I can’t just  _ ask her out! _ ”

“I think you can…”

“ It has to be  _ perfect _ , Blake! I have to make it clear just how much she means to me!”

A strange look came over Blake’s face for a second. “...Okay,” she said carefully. “Uh, what kind of things do you like about Yang? What makes you like her so much?”

“Isn’t it _obvious_?” Weiss scoffed. She began counting off on her fingers. “First: she’s a _very_ capable fighter. She’s _easily_ the most skilled hand to hand specialist in our grade, even better than Pyrrha without weapons, and I’ve heard that she spars with people a year ahead of us and holds her own. Second, she’s actually very funny, despite her love of quite unforgivable puns. Third, she’s smart, not just all brawn, although she can be a _little_ reckless sometimes, and fourth speaking of brawn, she’s quite muscular and _extremely_ attractive. I keep getting glimpses of her coming out of the shower in just a towel and I can’t get it out of my mind, Blake, she’s so _damn_ _hot-_ ” 

“Aww, you’re not so bad looking yourself, snowflake.”

Weiss froze midway through her sentence. She’d been told plenty of times that she had ice water flowing through her veins, and in this moment it certainly felt that way. Horrified, she slowly turned towards the source of the voice, who was leaning against the doorframe with a huge grin on her face. The door that Weiss… hadn’t closed all the way behind her. Meaning that someone could open it without her noticing.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account, Weiss. Go on, I’m _dying_ to hear what you say next.”

“Blake!” Weiss hissed, not looking away from Yang. “Why didn’t you tell me she was there?!”

“You asked me to help,” Blake said. “I think she knows how much you care now.”

Weiss glared at Blake for a moment and then looked back at Yang.

“Well,” she said, “Now that I’ve utterly humiliated myself, I suppose I have very little left to lose. Would you like to accompany me on a date this evening, Yang?”

“Sure thing,” Yang said, her grin widening. “Looking forward to it.”

“I-” Weiss paused for a moment, somewhat thrown off guard by how well it had gone. “I… will make the reservations, then,” she said, stiffly.

“Alright, send me the time when you’ve got it,” Yang said, turning to leave. “Oh, and Weiss?” she added, looking over her shoulder.

“Yes?”

“ _You_ get to break the news to Ruby.”

Ah yes.  _ Wonderful _ .

* * *

“ Ruby, I have something to tell you.” Weiss stood stiffly in front of their bunk bed as Ruby lay on the top bunk. More accurately, Ruby  _ draped  _ herself over the top bunk, lazily spread out and dangling off the edge to look up at Weiss upside down.

“What’s up, Weiss?” she asked, kicking her legs idly. She was still wearing her boots. Honestly, did this girl ever- no, not right now. She could admonish Ruby about keeping her sheets clean later.

“I… asked someone out on a date today,” Weiss said carefully.

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Weiss winced as Ruby let out a high pitched noise that she could _swear_ was a sonic weapon. “Oh my gosh that’s so exciting! You never ask anyone out! Who is it who is it who is it?”

Ah. They’d reached this point in the conversation already.

“Well… it’s… Yang.”

“ _ Yang _ ?!” Ruby did a double take.

Weiss braced herself. Was Ruby going to hate her now? Was this the part where Ruby yelled at her and stormed out, and Weiss had to call off the date to attempt to preserve their relationship?

“That’s awesome!” Ruby shouted, raising her hands exuberantly. Unfortunately, this had the effect of unbalancing her, and she slid off the bed, landing in a heap at Weiss’s feet. “Oww…”

Not daunted for long, she sprang to her feet and hugged Weiss tightly.

“You’re not… mad?” Weiss asked hesitantly.

“ No way!” Ruby said, pulling back and grinning. “If you and Yang get married, then we’ll be  _ sisters _ , Weiss!”

“ I-It’s just a date!” Weiss managed. “I’m not  _ marrying  _ her!”

“ Aww, why not? Yang’s great, Weiss! She’d  _ totally  _ make a good wife!”

“It’s not about whether or not she’d make a good wife!” Weiss said, flushing red. “We haven’t even gone on _one_ date yet! Don’t you think you’re moving a little fast?”

“I guesssssssss,” Ruby said begrudgingly. “Can I still call you sis?”

“No!” Weiss snapped, turning to leave to hide the smile on her face as a warmth blossomed in her heart. Of course Ruby wouldn’t be mad. Ruby was too nice for that. She knew that Weiss meant well, and Ruby meant well in turn.

But that didn’t mean Weiss was going to suffer the humiliation of Ruby suddenly calling her “sis” in front of everyone.

“Aww, but siiiis….”

“Do _not_ call me that, Ruby Rose!”


End file.
